ScratchWings
Fan Tribe made by SalvationTheIceAndNightWing Rules # To make a ScratchWing is free, just as Salvation first! # Follow the description and characteristics of ScratchWings. # Come to Salvation with any questions regarding this tribe. ScratchWings ScratchWings are an oddly organized tribe that has settled in the forested areas of Pyrrhia. They have taken over part of the Rainforest Kingdom and have settled in a large tree and groups of larger trees throughout their area. The Pridefuls live in the largest tree. Names ScratchWings are named after their homeland (a forest,) big cats, sharp objects and colors from red to black. (Exmp. Tiger, Lynx, Shard, Leopard, Claw,) Lore ScratchWings believed that they were all once the same breed, but then their God, Sunfur; separeted them so that roles could be fulfilled by one breed to get jobs done more efficiently. They don’t exactly worship this God, but many believed by him. Common phrases are; “By Sunfur’s teeth!“ or, “In the eyes of Sunfur.” Kingdom Where the ScratchWings have settled therw is one large tree where hollows are carved out of as important places- shops, hospitals and etc. at the very top of the tree is where the king and queen live. Around the large tree, known as the Hollow, there are smaller but still large trees that hd less important buildings and homes for the ScratchWings. There is no set place for each breed, and not one breed looks down upon the other, since they all believe Sunfur made them that way, so they all accept their roles, save for a few, and maintain orderly peace among one another. They are quite advanced, but not as much as other Pyrrhian tribes.They have a steady population, about 3,500 dragons, and have a lot of food and resources. Royalty The current royalty of the ScrachWings are King Savior and Queen Glorious Hybridization The most common ScratchWing hybrids are Scratch/Rain Scratch/Sand and Scratch/Mud But other hybrids are plausable Breeds The ScratchWings have different variants, all with different shapes, sizess, colors and abilities. Those breeds are The Pridefuls The Silents The Dashes The Prowlers And The Domestics. There is strict order within the breeds of the ScratchWings. Only a Prideful can be a ruler, only a Silent can be a spy, only a Prowler can be a general, only a Dash can be a messenger, only a silent can be a hunter, and only a Domestic can be a servant. Of course, within the breeds they can be other things like healers, or foragers, but there are specific roles for each breed. The Pridefuls * Appearance- The Pridefuls are the largest breed of ScratchWings. Standing at an average of 27 feet, and about 40 feet long, they are quite intimidating. They commonly come in colors of gold, yellow, orange or brown but never have any black on them whatsoever. They have a long tail with fur on the end of it, and scales on the base. Their scales are ridged and stick out, mimicking the fur that resides on their oversized wings. Male Pridefuls have thick fur around their necks and on their chins, and female Pridefuls have no fur on their necks, only scales. They have large ears and two curving horns. Down their backs and necks run many, tightly packed horns that trail all the way to their furred tails. They have spikes on the end of their muzzle, and spikes running down their legs merging into fur at the start of their talons. * Abilities- Pridefuls are able to stun others with a supersonic roar, at which the Prideful roaring is immune to. It still affects other Pridefuls, though. Pridefuls also are the strongest out of all the breeds, and are very durable. On rare occasions, Pridefuls hatch with the ability to control animals around them. Those Pridefuls are known as the Blessed. On the contrary, Pridefuls can be born with no powers at all, which is rare, and those are known as the Cursed. * Roles- Pridefuls are the bulk of the army, and only a Prodeful can be a ruler. Wether king or queen, depending on which Prideful held royal blood is the Prideful who takes the throne. Pridefuls keep the order in the kingdom, and are arguably the most respected breed. * Names- As well as the names listed above, Pridefuls can also take on imposing names such as Regal, Hero, Commander and etc. The Silents * Appearance- The Silents are noticeably smaller than the Pridefuls, standing at an average of 24 feet and around 36 feet long, they are still a force to reckon with. Silents are completely covered in fur, with a layer of scales underneath. They are mostly blacks, dark grays and browns but some other colors are seen as well. They have a narrow head with four short and straight horns, the first pair being the longest. Everywhere on their face is fur, except for around their eyes. Silents have an extremely long tail with a small, but sharp, spike on the end. Their legs are long and their body is lanky. Their wings are fairly small, and short spikes trail along their neck to the start of their tail. The spikes grow thinner and longer at the tail. * Abilities- Silents can go completely invisible for a short time, and make virtually no sound when walking. They also have complete night vision, answer the spike on their tail is useful for ambushes. They are also very agile. * Roles- Silents are most commonly spies, but it is not unusual for them to be assassins or soldiers * Names- Along with the list at the start, they can also be named after dark or mysterious things such as Shadow, or Soul The Dashes * Appearance- The Dashes are slightly smaller than the Silents, but even lengthier. They stand at 23 feet and are about 38 feet long on average. They have extremely long and thin legs, and their heads are narrow and acute. Dashes are commonly yellows, browns, oranges and gold with specks of black, and they can be silver or electric blue on rare occasions. Dashes have fur everywhere except for their head, talons, wing film and tip of tail. They have two long, sharp horns on their head, and fur running down their neck to the middle of their tail with spikes in between. They have spikes on their lower jaw, and always have black lines running from their eyes to their mouth. They have unusual large claws, and at the end of their tail is a sickle shaped spike.Their fur is short and soft, and they have ridged scales beneath the fur, unlike the Silents smooth scales. * Abilities- Dashes can run extremely fast, about 140 miles an hour at their fastest, and have a paralyzing bite that is caused by their two frontmost fangs. Dashes cane be born with the rare ability to control electricity, or the rare ability to run on water. Those who can control lightning are called Volts, those who can run on water are called Aquatics and those who can do both (which is extremely rare) are called Elementals * Roles- Dashes make incredible messengers, but they are also great do herding, fast attacks on enemies and setting up borders * Names- Along with previously listed names, Dashes can be named after things having to do with speed or electricity such as Sprint or Bolt The Prowlers * Appearance- Prowlers stand at an average of 25 feet tall and 26 feet long. They are well muscled and broad shouldered with sharp, curving spikes on their heads and spikes all the way from the tip of their nose to the tip of their tail. Those spikes are small, packed together and sharp. They have a proportionate body with the exception of their vast wings, and are mostly scales. Their wings are entirely furred, as is their body. Their underbelly, legs, tail and bottom of their face lack fur, though, and are jagged scales. Prowlers have nothing at the end of their tail, but do have spikes at the joints of their legs. Prowlers are commonly blacks, reds, golds or oranges, and their common markings are stripes. * Abilities- Prowlers can swim bery fast and hild their breath for two hours. They can also cause very tiny earthquakes in rare occasions- that power can increase, though it only affects a small radius. Those Prowlers are known as Tremors * Roles- Prowlers are mostly generals, but can also be seen frequently as soldiers, guards or war planners. They have an incredible fighting instinct. * Names- Along with the listed names, they can also be named after the Earth or tactical words such as Stone or Ambush The Domestics * Appearance-The Domestics are the smallest breed- standing at an average of 17 feet tall and 21 feet long, they are often undermined by the larger breeds. They have a lithe form with two short spikes on their heads, and a long furred body, legs and head, with their wings and tail being smooth scales. They have small wings and short, thin legs and have ting spikes running down their head to their tails. At their tails the spikes get larger. They have small talons and large ears, and they have small spikes on their shoulders. They can be blacks, gray, silver, brown, gold, yellow, orange- the colors of all the other breeds (except electric blue.) They can have all sorts of patterns. * Abilities- The Domestics can make a low rumbling noise that speeds up the healing of wounds- their own wounds and the wounds of others around them. On rare occasions, Domestics can instantly heal any flesh wound. Those Domestics are known as Healers. * Roles- Domestics are most commonly servants, since they really have no fighting skills, but many are also doctors.